Magic Bros
by Fairyfinder
Summary: You've got your classic Science Bros, your Army Bros, and all the other Bros... but what about Magic Bros?


"So, what is it exactly that you do?" Loki asked, sitting on the armchair in a way the chair was never designed to be sat on.

The other man smoothed his goatee and shrugged.

"Save the world. What do you do besides try to destroy it?"

"I quite enjoy pestering the Avengers. And knitting - not crochet, it's not the same thing at all," He conjured a ball and tossed it in the air and lazily caught it over and over again, "And I suppose you also tend to the ill, being a doctor and all?"

"Stephen! Get over here - your cape is trying to eat Thor's cape and he's freaking out about it!" Tony called from the mini bar in Avenger Tower.

"She's not trying to _eat_ it, she's cuddling," The doctor snapped, rolling his eyes. He looked back to Loki, "Do these guys usually invite you to their victory parties?"

"Pssh," Loki made the ball disappear again and swung his legs around to sit normally, "They're little get togethers would be unbearably dull without me here to liven things up," To prove his point he created a double of Stark and made it waddle drunkenly over to the balcony. Several Avengers, who obviously didn't see the real version trying to separate two red capes from each other, jumped up as the faux Tony got dangerously close to the edge. Loki snickered and, with a flick of his fingers he sent it over the railing. Thor looked ready to jump after it until he saw it dissipate into green light.

"You didn't mention one of your hobbies was doing cheap tricks," Doctor Strange raised a brow and took a sip of his drink.

" _Cheap_?" Loki scoffed, sitting up straighter. He looked like he was about to begin an argument, but smiled instead, "They tell me that you are Midgard's new Sorcerer Supreme. If my illusions do not phase you then, please, give me a demonstration of some _real_ magic."

"Oh no, no," Strange waved the thought away, "It would be foolish to use my power for anything less than stopping a full scale attack - don't get any ideas."

Loki narrowed his eyes smugly.

"Don't tell me you're too much of a stiff to use magic for a bit of lazing about."

"Well," Strange glanced around and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "When I lose the remote I use a few spells to change the channel instead of getting up to do it."

"I knew it," Loki sniffed, "Even the supposed greatest magician of this realm uses magic for frivolous things. Fear not, you aren't alone."

"No offense, but coming from you that's not exactly comforting."

"So…" Loki rested his hands on the armrests as if he was sitting in a throne, "Are we, as they say, 'bros' now?"

Strange couldn't keep back an amused laugh.

"What?"

"You know, 'bros'? The Science Bros," He gestured to Tony and Bruce, "The Army Bros," He pointed to Steve, Sam, and Bucky, "The Worthy Bros," Thor and Vision, "Romanoff and Scott Lang are the Bug Bros."

"Romanoff isn't even a 'bro'."

"Fine, but what about you and me? Are we bros?"

"No, I barely know you. We _just_ met. Apart from that, we're on opposite sides of the law," He looked up and Loki was looking both irritated and crestfallen, "Oh come on-"

"No, I understand. You do not wish to be bros," Loki tossed his flowing hair dramatically, "Perhaps you are simply afraid if we became the Magic Bros I would outshine you with my superior abilities."

"You know what, Loki? Fine. If it means that much to you, we're bros," Strange rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"We don't have to be if it puts you in such a mood!" Loki huffed.

"We're bros, alright?" He rolled his eyes, "Magic Bros."

"Very well, if you insist," Loki grinned impishly and scooched to the edge of his seat, "So what's your favorite spell?"

"I don't know," Strange looked about ready to get up and leave.

"From that book series I mean! What is it? _Cheri Spotter_? Written by the woman who rolls?"

"It's _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling."

"Yes that. I got bored one afternoon and read the whole series."

"You read all seven books in an afternoon?" This seemed to impress the doctor.

"How long did it take _you_ to read them?"

"Longer than that," He chuckled, "I think the most useful spell would be _Accio_. What about you?"

"I quite like the idea of _Avada Kedavra_. It would make so many things so much easier."

"You are both wrong," A quiet voice said. The newly formed Magic Bros found themselves floating out of their seats and turned upside down, much to their surprise, " _Wingardium Leviosa_ is the most practical."

The men turned their heads to see a young brunette woman wiggling her fingers in their direction. Strange stuck out his hand in greeting, pretending not to notice the uncomfortable inversion.

"I assume you're Ms. Maximoff?"

"Wanda, please," She smiled at them, "And you are Doctor Strange?"

"Stephen. Is there something we can help you with, Wanda?"

"Are you getting uncomfortable?" She grinned wider.

"Not me, no. I often meditate in a very similar position. Loki, however, is going a bit green in the face."

"Am not!"

"I'll gladly put you both down," She lifted them a little higher and other Avengers around the room began to take notice and chuckle.

"I take it there is a catch?"

"I heard you both talking. I want to be a Magic Bro."

"Sorry, this club is closed," Loki leered.

"Then enjoy the ceiling," Wanda winked and walked over to chat with Maria Hill.

"Why can't she join?" Strange hissed.

"I thought you were enjoying being upside down?"

Making swimming motions to get closer, the doctor swatted the Asgardian on the arm.

"Not if I can't get back upright!"

"Surely it can't be that hard. She can't be more powerful than the Sorcerer Supreme!" Loki snickered.

"If it's so easy I'd like to see you try, _bro_."

"Fine."

Loki waved his hand grandly. A green stream of energy flew from his fingertips and mingled with the red surrounding them for a moment before disappearing. Furrowing his brow, he tried again and then once more when that didn't work.

"How can this be? She's practically a child still. There is no way in the nine realms-"

"Apparently there is a way!" The doctor hissed.

"Perhaps our combined strength?"

"I don't even know if magic from your realm is compatible with mine - let alone with whatever she's got. We might blow this whole place up."

Loki crossed his arms as his hair floated around him.

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Why not just let her join our stupid club?"

"Because she's not a bro."

"No, but she's a witch - evidently a very good one. Just apologize to her and maybe she'll let us down."

"I still say we should try out combined abilities… partly because I'm curious about what will happen."

"Nothing will happen because I'm not risking everyone's lives because you're too much of a brat to say you're sorry!"

"I'm not a brat!" Loki snapped, hitting Strange's arm. Strange hit him back and a small slapping war erupted between the two of them. Finally, Loki gave up and bobbed away, his back turned.

"I'm not a brat, I'm a prince and I'm burdened with glorious purpose."

"Yeah, yeah, I've seen the tapes."

"Having fun up there, boys?" Natasha had sauntered over and was grinning up at them.

"Ms. Romanoff!" Strange smiled charmingly, "Would you please go fetch Ms. Maximoff for us? Loki has something he'd like to say."

"No I don't," The doctor elbowed him in the gut, sending him spinning into a lighting fixture, "Ouch! Fine!"

When the girls returned Wanda looked at the men expectantly, eyes glowing red.

"Yes?"

"Wanda, our sincerest apologies. We'd be pleased to have you join the Magic Bros!"

"Thank you, Stephen, but I'd like to hear _him_ say it."

Loki glared at her, still spinning slowly. With a grunt and a proffered hand he turned the grimace into something less hostile.

"I'm sorry."

"And?"

"You can be a Magic Bro for Odin's sake! Now put us down."

Giggling, she snapped her fingers and they both fell back into their respective seats.

"Note, never make the most powerful member of Magic Bros mad," Strange sighed, still upside down in his chair.

"A note I shall be taking to heart," Loki groaned.

Wanda had an enormous grin on her face.

"Oh we are going to have so much more fun than the other bros!"

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this rather ridiculous one-shot!**

 **I saw some fan art somewhere of Loki and Doctor Strange with the caption "Magic Bros" and immediately exclaimed: "What about Wanda!" So I took it upon myself to include Wanda.**

 **If I had motivation to draw things I would love to draw her laughing at upside down Loki and Stephen. Sadly, I'm too lazy and not as talented at drawing as I'd like to be. In other words: I'd botch this fantastic mental image I have of it. However if anyone were interested in drawing it I would absolutely love to see it and, with your permission, make it the cover for this story. Y'know, if anyone is feeling inclined to. If not, that's cool too. :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! It was my first ever attempt at writing Doctor Strange's character and hopefully I did okay-ish.**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
